


Not you too.

by thefallfiles



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting crossed-legged on the mangy hotel lounge, Gillian held a warming can of diet coke in one hand and a burning out cigarette in the other. Taking another drag, her un-locked door rattled twice before revealing a very wet man in a dark blue rain coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gillovny trash.

Not you too - Part  _1_ /?  
I am gillovny trash.

Sitting crossed-legged on the mangy hotel lounge, Gillian held a warming can of diet coke in one hand and a burning out cigarette in the other. Taking another drag, her un-locked door rattled twice before revealing a very wet man in a dark blue rain coat.

Blowing the smoke in the general direction of the half-open window before putting the cigarette out in one of the empty cans on the table in front of her, she made her way towards the man creating puddles on her hallway carpet.   
“Oh my god, David!” she tugged her night coat closer around her body, subconsciously feeling an invisible chill. “How did you get your clothes wet underneath this fucking thing?!” She motioned to the plastic, a smirk playing on her lips.

He laughed with her but she could still see the frustration pooling in his eyes and the click of his jaw, pulling the last piece of fabric of the raincoat off of his body and holding up the material in front of her, revealing a tear the size of his hand. Before she could comment _‘what the hell did you do?!_ ’ he answered her.

“Your raincoat.” Gillian’s eyes darted up, deep blue flaring wide and connecting with his. “It had a split in it and I’ve been playing _‘rain rain go away’_  with the weather god since I left to go get us burgers.” David shook the plastic bag clasped in his left hand for emphasis.

Gillian couldn’t help but laugh again, the tips of her fingers tracing soothing concentric circles on the inside of his wrist to calm his racing pulse.

“But you got the burgers though…right?” His lips quirked upwards at that, of course she was still thinking about the food.

“Yeah, yeah I got in just as they were closing I-”

Without another word Gillian took the bag from him and moved to set it down; stubbing her toe on the corner of a cardboard box that she was attempting to side-step, that particular box having only been set down the day before and David ‘told’ her that it was just going to be in the road the whole time they were set here. Muttering a few curses under her breath, hunched over with one hand on her knee she half-turned to glare behind her when she heard a stifled laugh.

He stood there only in his dark blue jeans ( _when the hell did he take his shirt off?_ ) attempting to dry himself with a towel that he’d probably found on top of the many piles of boxes. She really should be better at this whole packing thing by now. He avoided her gaze as he set off towards the bathroom, throwing the towel over his shoulder and squeezing between the doorway and another stack of boxes.

“Do you have a change of clothes?” Gillian called, scratching absent-mindedly at the back of her neck. Taking the styrofoam boxes out of the bag and inspecting them before checking to see if the contents had been affected by the trip.  
-  
Leaning against the hardwood counter, she drummed her fingers against the edge as she waited on the oven to heat up the food. She could feel the script that was stacked in a pile on the coffee table glaring at her from where she was hunched over. Swivelling on the spot, Gillian lifted her arms up above her head, entwining her fingers and cracking her back.

“You know that’s not good for your back right?” A voice said dryly.

David stood in the entry way to the kitchen, mostly dry, with a fresh pair of dark jeans on and a smirk to match. She levelled him with a look of her own, “Most of the things I do aren’t good for me.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, her lips twitching as she tried to stop a smile from forming.

He followed her from the kitchen back through to the lounge, she made sure she took the long way around the room in an effort to avoid friendly fire with some of the boxes. Making a beeline for her cigarettes and matches, a resounding crack of thunder seemed to mark the moment, David ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh.

“Really, G? I thought you promised you were giving those up.”

Leaning against the wall to the left of the window, Gillian played with the frayed edges of the curtain, her thumb rubbing off loose particles of dust. Her own lips let out an exasperated exhale, David’s disapproval of her habit adding to the dozens of other people that have told her the exact same thing. She didn’t know why but hearing it from him felt like a slow stab into the gut.

The warmth in the room was becoming cooler with every passing moment, and it wasn’t because of the weather. Turning her body more fully towards the window, she placed a cigarette in-between her lips and lit the tip before she spoke.

“We made a lot of promises we never kept.”


End file.
